


Own Me Just For The Night

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosting Saturday Night Live was a big accomplish for Adam, so why is Blake upset with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Me Just For The Night

Adam was reeling, still on cloud nine from hosting Saturday Night Live. The week went by like a whirl wind, so fast it was hard to keep up but he loved every minute of it. Hosting SNL was a different type of adrenaline rush than performing live with his band, but fun nonetheless, despite his nerves.

He was on the balls of his feet, bouncing from excitement, happy that Blake was still awake when he got back to the hotel. “Hey man,” Adam hugged the tall man from behind, inhaling his scent, he was freshly showered.

“Hey,” Blake replied, tensing.

“What’s up?” He dropped his arms and stepped in front of Blake, searching his face.

“Nothing, just tired,” Blake gave him a weak smile.

“Right, okay. Umm, did you catch the show?” He knew the answer, he saw the tweet but he wanted to hear Blake’s thoughts.

Blake rolled his eyes, “Of course I did. I wouldn’t have missed it.” Blake trailed his fingers down Adam’s arm.

“And?” He wasn’t the type to look for praises and compliments but this was a big deal to him.

“And you were great,” Blake turned to the bed.

“But?” He has a feeling Blake’s keeping something from him but he can’t quite figure out what.

“But?” Blake turned back to him. “But nothing. You did a great job. I’m proud of you.” Blake reached for his hands.

“Why does it feel like you’re lying?” He pulled his hands away. “Blake, I’m a big boy, I can handle the truth. If you thought I sucked, just tell me.” His arms crossed defensively over his chest.

“Shit Adam, no I’m sorry. I’m being honest, you did an amazing job. Honestly. I’m so gosh darn proud of you, really I am, but,” Blake sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.

“Spit it out already,” his patience was running thin.

“This is going to sound really fucking stupid.”

“Well, then you better say it fast.”

“Did you really, ah, have to dance, that way?” Blake looked everywhere but at him.

It took Adam a second to fully process what Blake was saying. “Wait, are you jealous?” There was laughter in his voice, because seriously? Him dancing with Taran for a skit is what’s bugging Blake?

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Blake huffed. “I’m just saying, you looked silly doing it.”

“Yeah, that’s the point. It’s comedy. It was meant to be funny and silly. For laughs.”

“Well alright then, mission accomplished. Glad that’s settled.” Blake began to turn back to the bed, Adam grabbed his arm, this wasn’t settled, Blake was lying.

“So, you didn’t find my dancing sexy?” He shimmed in front of the other man. “Didn’t get jealous with me dancing so close to Taran?” Hips thrusting, ghosting over Blake’s.

“No,” Blake clenched his fists at his sides.

“Good,” he circled around the taller man, hips still wiggling to his own beat. “Glad you thought I looked silly,” he stood with his back to Blake’s front, “instead of sexy.” He dipped down, coming back up, grinding his ass against Blake’s crotch. It wasn’t a move he used on the show but it worked perfectly well with Blake.

“Yes goddamit,” Blake growled in his ear. “I was jealous,” hands gripping his hips tightly. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Yes,” Adam thrust back, linking their fingers together on his hips as they grind against one another.

“God I was so jealous. I know it’s stupid because I have you.” Blake nibbled along his jaw. “But fuck if I want to see anyone else that close to you,” Blake’s fingers moved to his zipper, working his jeans open, slipping his hand inside. “No one will ever have you the way I do.” Skilled fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Blake,” he groaned. A jealous, possessive Blake was unexpected, but fuck, Adam would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot and so very welcomed at the moment.

Reaching back, he brought Blake’s lips down to his for an awkward kiss, bodies still moving as their tongues slid together. Pulling away briefly, Blake’s hands hastily removed their clothing, then pushed him to the bed. Adam gasped at the intensity of Blake’s eyes, all lust blown and predatory. Blake slowly crawled over his body, mouth hovering over his teasingly, only to attach themselves on his collarbone.

“God, come on Blake,” he thrust his hips up, hoping the gesture will move Blake along, what he gained was him being rolled over onto his stomach.

“Mine,” Blake grounded his cock against Adam’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” his fingers gripped the sheets as he allowed Blake to position him on his hands and knees.

Blake’s cock slid between his ass, sliding down to his balls, pre-come slicking up his skin. Adam moved his hips back, once again moving to the same rhythm as before. Blake’s hands found purchase on his hip and cock, hand pumping to the same pace as their hips.

“All mine, right?” Blake flicked his wrist, teasing the head of Adam’s leaking cock.

“Yes, yes,” he hissed out. Blake’s hand and the delicious grind of their hips have him tittering on the edge.

“Good,” Blake’s thrusts and strokes became relentless.

Adam gave up trying to keep his rhythm and finesse, giving Blake complete control of their pace.

“Damn, Adam,” Blake groaned against his neck. “Almost there, come for me.”

That was all Adam needed, his body shaking as he came. Rolling over once again, Adam watched as Blake fisted his own cock, hand stroking fast.

“Do it Blake,” he kissed Blake, tongues battling as Blake’s orgasm washed over him. Adam groaned into the kiss when he felt the warmth of Blake’s come hit his thighs.

“Fuck,” Blake huffed over his lips.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “You’re one jealous asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake worried his bottom lip, resting his forehead against Adam’s.

“I, kinda like it.” Blake’s eyes beamed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll probably kick your ass if you get jealous over something stupid again, if it’s something work related,” he halfheartedly pushed Blake away from him.

“But,” Blake started.

“After we deal with the hot jealousy sex of course,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Deal,” They both chuckled.


End file.
